U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,494 entitled "Lightly-operating Automatic Umbrella for Preventing False Operation" disclosed an automatic umbrella having a control device, by which upon depressing an upper lever 511 of a seesaw button 51, an extension (opening) controller 52 is actuated for opening the umbrella; and upon depressing a lower lever 512, a retraction (closing) controller 53 is actuated for closing the umbrella. However, such a conventional automatic umbrella is suitable for two-fold automatic umbrella. After folding the ribs 2 and the shafts 14, 11 to be a retracted or folded umbrella, it still occupies a space without greatly reducing its volume, thereby being inconvenient for carrying purpose.
Therefore, a multiple-fold, especially triple-fold, automatic umbrella is invented by the present inventors.